


I've Never Seen The Flowers Or A Sky So Blue

by RoseTheKitty



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, basically caduceus tells molly to tell caleb about his crush, frumpkin is cute as always, hint: caleb likes molly too, post-ressurection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: The stars above the cart shone with a brilliant white light, and Molly was lying on his back, limbs spread out as he stared up at them. As he relaxed, mindful of his horns bumping the side of the cart, he wound his fingers through Frumpkins fur. The fey cat had decided to sleep on Molly’s lap and he was thankful for the distraction from his thoughts.For Mollymauk Lives Fest, Sunday September 2nd.Molly & Caduceus / RoomatesTitle from A Great Big World - You





	I've Never Seen The Flowers Or A Sky So Blue

**Prompt:** **_Molly and Caduceus_ ** **/ Roommates**

The stars above the cart shone with a brilliant white light, and Molly was lying on his back, limbs spread out as he stared up at them. As he relaxed, mindful of his horns bumping the side of the cart, he wound his fingers through Frumpkin's fur. The fey cat had decided to sleep on Molly’s lap and he was thankful for the distraction from his thoughts.

He’d been overjoyed to be back with the Mighty Nein, and the new addition of Caduceus was so very interesting. The firbolg was a calming presence in the group, not to mention he made the most delightful tea. Molly had offered to take watch, too worked up from their earlier skirmish to sleep properly. He was pleasantly surprised when Clay offered to take watch with him, especially after he hung a small teapot over the fire and began sorting through his collection of different teas.

 

He tilted his head slightly seeing the light from the fire dance on the side of the magic dome Caleb had put up before his sleep. The group had all chosen to sleep inside it when they were travelling, but for some reason Frumpkin had decided he was more comfortable on Molly’s lap. 

“I believe it’s ready.” He heard the firbolg call from a few feet away, and Molly pushed up onto his elbows to watch him pull the teapot off the fire and set it down in front of him. “Coming.” Molly stretched, crossing his arms above his head and yawning before setting Frumpkin down on the cart and strolling over to sit beside Clay.

“So, what tea are we having tonight?” Molly grinned, leaning over to look into the teapot, seeing small purple buds swirling in the hot water. 

“I thought we’d have some lavender tea.” He hummed, slowly pouring the mixture into two, slightly chipped cups.

 

He raised his head to meet Molly’s gaze, eyes bright. “It helps aid in restful sleep, I believe it may be useful here.” Molly winced, cursing how insightful the pastel firbolg could be, especially with his teammates. “You haven’t been sleeping well lately.” Clay spoke like it was a fact, not a question and Molly found he couldn’t meet his gaze.

“No, I haven’t.” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a full nights sleep, at least one that hadn’t ended with him waking in a cold sweat from dreams of a glaive rushing at him. 

“I hope you know you can always talk to me, or one of your other friends.” He handing Molly the cup and picked his own up in large hands. “They’ve got their own problems, I’m not doing too bad by comparison.” He tried to speak with a smile, but knew it sounded fake.

 

“That doesn’t mean you have to struggle alone though.” Clay took a slow sip of his tea before continuing to speak. “And I’m sure Caleb especially would be willing to help you out.” Molly’s head snapped up to look at Clay, and he could see a large smirk hid behind the teacup.

“Uh I I mean Caleb’s..uh.” Clay laughed at Molly’s panic, a deep booming laugh that was especially infectious. Molly groaned and flopped backwards, thudding his horns on the earth. “Am I that obvious?” He pondered, jumping as Frumpkin flopped down onto his hair, purring loudly. 

 

“I don’t think Caleb has noticed if that’s what your asking.” 

Molly groaned again and gingerly scooped up Frumpkin, settling the cat onto his lap.

“But I do believe he has feelings for you as well.” That definitely caught Molly’s attention. 

“He what?”

“He does seem to gravitate near you during fights, and I’ve seen him send Frumpkin over to you many times when we are all together. “

 

Molly thought back to his interactions with the wizard, and slowly began to note the same things. He was so deep in his thought he didn’t notice Frumpkin had frozen in his lap, his purrs died down to silence.

“I...uh.. I guess that could be it.” He finally got out, hand curling back into Frumpkin's fur, bringing a short mew from him.

The two looked down at the cat, and Molly froze as he saw Frumpkin’s usually amber eyes were a bright blue. An immediate flush spread across his face and chest as his gaze snapped to the magical dome behind them. Nothing, although he could have sworn he felt eyes on him. Another look at Frumpkin showed his eyes were back to amber. 

 

“Go talk to him.” Clay smiled, jerking his head over to where the group slept. 

Molly’s heart leapt in his chest at the thought of it, but took a deep breath, placed Frumpkin on Clay’s lap and strode over to the dome. He hesitated briefly, before slipping past the magic and disappearing from Clay’s sight.

The firbolg chuckled, hand dropping from his cup to stroke Frumpkin’s fur and scratch under his chin, eliciting soft purrs from the cat.

 

“This group is very odd, but I like them.”


End file.
